cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
What I Care the Most
|caption 3 = 最重要的 事物 (The Most Important Thing)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) What I Care the Most is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Christmas 2019 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). After the events of What I Waited the Most, Galilei and the adapter enter the ice castle on the snowy mountain in search of Galileo. Galilei calls out for Galileo, and Galileo suddenly appears; however, she asks who they are and why they know her name. A voice calls out that they've finally entered her home, and Galileo calls the person "big sis". "Big sis" enters and hugs Galileo, saying that big sis is there now and she was a good girl. Galilei tells the mysterious woman that Galileo is her twin sister and to give her back. "Big sis" asks Galileo if she knows them, and Galileo responds that she doesn't know and she is just big sis' little sister. Galilei asks what magic the woman used on Galileo. The woman says that if she insists so much, then she would be willing to give Galileo back, but she will be taking Galileo's most precious thing instead, and asks Galilei what that would be. Galilei tries to guess what it is, first thinking of their hair ornaments, then of their musical instruments, and a few other things but keeps getting it wrong. Galilei starts to cry after the woman tells her that she doesn't really know Galileo's feelings after all. The woman says she will give her time to think about it, and tells Galileo to 'play' with them. Galileo acknowledges what she said and then starts to attack Galilei and the adapter. After some fighting, Galilei starts to cry since it seems that her sister really does no longer remember her, while Galileo insists that she is only the little sister of "big sis". Galilei starts to cry since she thought that Galileo's most precious thing was something that matched something she had, but now she will never get her back and Galileo will never call her "Lei-chan" again. At the mention of Galilei's name, however, Galileo starts to have a headache and acts strange, and tears start to fall down her face as well. Galilei starts to realize that she is Galileo's most precious thing. Galileo asks who she is and why her head is hurting, while Galilei tells her to please remember who she is. Finally, Galileo stops saying anything, and Galilei calls out to her once more. Galileo finally responds and says she is glad that Galilei came to save her, and they hug each other. The story is then continued in What I Wanted the Most. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Christmas version of Fleming. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 3 'Big Sis' ** 'Big sister': I't looks like this 'big sis' can control the minds of the girls, let's hurry up and stop Galileo before it's too late. * 'Ultimate ** Everyone's Home: 'There is a large ice castle on top of the snowy mountains, a 'Big Sister' and her 'Little Sisters' are using it as their home. ** '''The Little Sisters of Big Sis: '''All the missing girls seems to be living inside the castle on top of the mountain, as 'Little Sisters' of this 'Big Sis'. ** '''Hollow Eyes: '''The little sisters fighting against the Adapter all had a hollow look to them, as if no one was even there. * '4 Lei & Leo ** '''What I Care the Most: '''For Galilei, Galileo is not only her twin sister, but she is an irreplaceable part of her. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates